


In the spring

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I failed, I tried cutting it down, Implied Sexual Content, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Post-Canon, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: The first spring after the war brings a few changes for Jon and Sansa.Drabble Day 1 - Firsts





	In the spring

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my literature review so can catch up on my unfinished drafts over the weekend :D

It wasn't a new feeling, the complete awe and frankly, desire, for Sansa. But for the first time, he had allowed himself to stare at her without guard, to let her see in his eyes what he had kept hidden for too long. Firstly, because he had believed them to be siblings, the sick feeling of realising how much he wanted her had made him retreat from her, made him snap at her for things that weren't her fault. And then, he had kept away because he had feared Daenerys would see where his heart truly lay, he would never wish her wrath upon anyone.

But Daenerys was gone, the White Walkers too. Spring had appeared at last.

Now he knew who he was and the only good thing that came from being Rhaegar's son was that he was Sansa's cousin, not her brother. As such, his feelings were not so inappropriate, though he knows he would never force his attentions upon her. Sansa should be able to choose her own romantic path for once, and even if it pained him to think about it, if she wanted to marry someone who was kind and gentle to her, he would give her his blessing and hope that he could find such happiness one day.

***

Lyanna Mormont was first to suggest the match, surprisingly, Arya was the first to voice agreement to it.

It was strange, she insisted, but it was necessary. The hiss of Targaryens in the north again, suitors putting pressure on Sansa to consider proposals. It made political sense, Jon knew that. But he would never let Sansa think that was all it was.

So, the evening that the agreed betrothal was announced, he went to her chambers and told her he loved her for the first time.

"I will not have you fear another loveless marriage my lady," he insisted, watching her blink slowly at his words. "I'll be a good husband to you, I promise."

Her smile was radiant, her cheeks blossoming as she lowered her gaze. "I was not opposed to the marriage Jon."

The surprise of her answer rendered him speechless, leaving him to bumble out a gruff farewell. Unfazed, Sansa had called after him with such sweet seduction to her voice as she made him promise her a dance.

Jon hated dancing but he hated the thought of disappointing Sansa more.

***

A primal part of him is smug that, despite not being her first, he is the first to show her the true act of love-making, where she feels pleasure. Her cries had made her eyes widen in shock, her cheeks flushing a delicious pink that made Jon smirk, made his tongue and fingers press harder into all her sweet spots. He devoured her groans and sighs with his own lips and tongue, before he had supped between her legs with the eagerness of a starved man.

After he had spilled inside her and brought her to his side, she murmured a thank you.

"You shouldn't thank me for that," he insisted, kissing the top of her head. "A true lover should always wish pleasure for their partner."

"It's the first time I've been truly happy in years," she whispered, her lips pressing gently above his heart.

***

Despite secretly hoping for a child, he was surprised at how fast his seed quickened inside of her. 

Sansa placed her hands over her still flat stomach, a sweet smile dancing around her mouth, one she can hardly stop even if she had wanted to. Her happiness is infectious and Jon found himself wrapping his arms around her, twirling her around as she laughed and shoved at his shoulders, insisting he put her down. He did, cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately, her soft moan only making him tug her closer.

"I'm glad it is you Jon," she mumbled against his mouth before pulling him back into another heated kiss.

 


End file.
